


Sunday Best

by embroidered



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Farm Lesbians, Married Life, brunette trixie, katya loves flirting with her wife, they have a pumpkin patch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroidered/pseuds/embroidered
Summary: They run a pumpkin patch, a petting zoo, an online shop, and a mini mercantile. They only have one day off each week, and they need to make it count. Trixie makes sure their Sundays are productive. Katya makes sure their personal lives don't always take a backseat. This week, they focus on their hair, finding a way to stop letting children harass their animals for cash, and exploring what they really think about the idea of "starting a family".





	Sunday Best

Trixie always liked to wear noisey shoes whenever she was out in her nice clothes. Her whole aura just felt off without them. She liked the sound of the heels clacking on the ground, especially on tile floor. She could control the volume of her steps, but nobody could ever really forget she was in the room.

She dressed up as often as she could at home, but it was generally easier to stay practical. If Katya needed quick help in the fields or at the barn, it was much better to be wearing jeans than an a-line. She really didn’t have a choice when the work day was in full force. She didn’t mind that. The store, however, only had limited rules of attire.

Her gloves may have placed her back a bit in time, but it wasn’t all that noticeable. Fancy ladies wore gloves on television all the time. They made her feel like she looked important, but they weren’t the most practical things. The incessant buzzing of her phone in her bag coaxed a sigh, forcing Trixie to swerve the cart off somewhere she assumed wouldn’t be in anyone’s way. If anyone needed distilled water, they were shit out of luck. She pulled the glove from her left hand with her teeth, her rosy lipstick transferring to the fabric. She swiped to answer on the last ring.

“Hello?”

“Hi baby.”

Trixie repressed a sigh and leaned forward on the front of the cart. Her posture didn’t help her look very elegant, but it didn’t matter anymore. The gloves were off. And stained at the tip.

“Think of something else?”

Katya always remembered things she needed after she sent Trixie off with the list. Sometimes, it was obvious she was just laying there thinking about all the things they’d do when she returned home. Last time she called, she asked Trixie to pick up food for the dog. “He deserves the wet food tonight -- he actually helped get the sheep back in. But don’t forget the big bag.” Then she asked if she’d dig through the bargain bin for a couple new DVDs. Then she wanted her to pick up a couple new bottles of nail polish.

“Are you still at Target, or whatever?” Katya asked.

“Yes ma’am.”

Trixie’s voice was hardly suggestive, but Katya needed to give her oohs and ahhs anyway. 

“Well, little lady,” she teased. “I was wondering if you could please fetch me some bananas and plain greek yogurt.”

“...Plain?”

“Plain!”

“What do you need plain greek yogurt for?” she asked, walking her cart back over to the freezers and fridges. All the regular dairy products were at the end in the section with no doors.

“It’s just the base of this thing I’m gonna make. We have honey from the neighbours’ bees, so you don’t need to get that.”

Vague, but sufficient. Katya was always mixing mysterious concoctions for all sorts of reasons — most hardly had to do with eating.

She could hear Katya let the screen door slam behind her. She hadn’t looked at the time in a bit, but it was probably about time to go check on the cow. Neither of them really knew why they got her — Katya just brought home a calf one day. Maybe she couldn’t help with anything regarding the harvest, but she didn’t have to. Minnie was their sweet little heifer. Plus, she technically was a part of the petting zoo. 

Trixie was against the idea of a petting zoo when Katya brought it up; she was very protective of their animals. Minnie wasn’t used for milk and she certainly would never be used for meat. The only reason they used eggs from the chickens is because they popped them out without being provoked. They served no real purpose on the farm other than making it look cute. But when about a fifth of their pumpkin harvest was diseased the year before, they needed to find another source of income. The zoo was only open during pumpkin patch time, so the animals could catch a break for about nine months out of the year. Katya let Trixie run the petting zoo half the time anyway, so at least the animals weren’t being harassed when she was there. Trixie ran a tight ship — the kids were lucky the goats were naturally sociable.

“How ripe do you want the bananas?” Trixie asked, stopping her cart in front of the dairy display. There were too many different sized containers. “Oh, and how much yogurt? There’s like, five different sizes.”

“Biggest tub you can get. Big fat tub of yogurt,” she said, loudly undoing the latch on Minnie’s fence. Minnie mooed. Katya greeted her back. “And get whatever bananas you think, like...smell good. We need, like, four-ish. Or however many you want if you wanna eat some or make some banana bread. Do you think that would sell too?”

The two of them milked pumpkin season as dry as they possibly could. Of course, they made pies, but that wasn’t the only thing they tried to sell. They roasted seeds in three different flavors, made pumpkin bread, cookies, oat bars — they even tried making pumpkin spice ice cream. Neither of them were naturally good at baking, but it was easier to commit to learning when they were desperate and have a lot of pumpkins. Luckily, stuff like that sells — especially when they set them up next to the register in a cute little wicker basket. Banana bread might be a little random, but somebody might get it. If not, she’d let the kids working register take it. Or she’d make Katya eat it.

Trixie picked up a larger cup of yogurt to find the product measurement.

“It might sell. I don’t know. Thirty-two ounces okay?”

“Of banana bread?”

“Yogurt, Kat.”

Katya made a thinking noise on the other line.

“Get that and a little one just in case. I gotta go see Miss Minnie.”

“Okay,” Trixie said. “I’ll see you in 45.”

“Hurry back, girlie. I love you.”

“Love you too, mama.”

Trixie clicked the lock on her phone with a sigh, zipping it back up in her bag and shoving her gloves in along with it. She placed the big tub of yogurt in the cart and grabbed a little one to place on top. The cart was basically full by now. The food for their indoor animals took up at least half of the cart, but the various other small items dominated the haul. She couldn’t even begin to think of why Katya so badly needed to send Trixie to the store to find a blue ceramic bowl instead of just buying one online, but she found her one anyway. That’s what wives do.

Target was usually worth the trip, at least. There was a Walmart about ten minutes closer, but it wasn’t the same. Walmart didn’t have cute mesh bras and panties for Trixie to pick up as a surprise gift. The one thing Target did lack were the little dollar bags of soft bakery cookies for her to eat on the drive back, but she would just have to settle on something different. It was hard to beat something cheap and fresh, but a box of Halloween brownies was good enough.

She shot Katya the last call text: anything else she could think of, she better think of now. Katya replied promptly with a pic of Minnie sitting in the grass.

_She wants her mommy to come home quick  
Look how sad she is!_

_She’s sad because it’s cold!_ Trixie replied. _Go bring her back into the barn and tell her I’ll come say good night._

Unable to resist the last-minute purchase traps, Trixie grabbed a glass bottle of some vanilla coffee drink from the mini-fridge and unloaded her cart onto the belt.

***

The drive back from town was always much longer than Trixie ever really had the patience for. They ended up living in an area that was at least slightly bigger than the town she grew up in, but that was just a point for positive thinking. She just wanted to get home. Eating half of a box of jack-o-lantern Cosmic Brownies didn’t make the time go by any faster — it just made her stomach ache. Driving with heels on for as long as she had to go wasn’t the best, but the feeling of the grooved plastic on her stocking foot wasn’t great either. She knew she did it to herself, but she couldn’t help it. She had to be the prettiest woman in the store.

She reached for the box of brownies again before realizing what she was about to do. Bored and frustrated, she folded in the opening of the cardboard and tossed it onto the floor of the passenger seat. Not even the radio was making the drive go faster, so she gave that up too. Being sure to keep the road in her view — even if it wasn’t her main focus — Trixie picked up her phone to plug into the aux cord. She picked a playlist of songs she could sing to. Old favorites, songs from the wedding reception, and random pop hits got her through the ever-increasing distance between houses. 

By the time she pulled up to the driveway, her wife and their giant sheepdog were already bounding off of the porch to come greet her; Katya was about twice as enthusiastic as the dog. Parking the car and throwing her keys in her bag, Trixie opened the driver’s side door. When she attempted to step out, she nearly gave Katya a face full of heels.

Trixie stared at Katya and her outstretched arms.

“If you tried to carry me from this height I would literally smash your ass into the ground.”

Katya wiggled her fingers.

“Then that’s where my ass belongs.”

Trixie snorted and rolled her eyes, giving Katya one hand to hold and allowing the other one on her waist as she hopped down from the truck. It was tall, but nothing Trixie couldn’t handle. She might have been a bit less rough-and-tumble than her wife, but she was significantly taller and could certainly hold her own. But Katya still liked to pretend she was dainty sometimes, and Trixie would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it.

Trixie did a pretty good job of shoving as many things as possible into their cloth bags, so it only took two trips to get them in the house. Katya was already unpacking when Trixie got back to the kitchen, their two month old kitten following at her feet. Katya watched as Trixie bent down to grab him, squeezing him in a small hug before putting him down on a pulled-out kitchen chair.

“That boy is nothing like his mother,” Katya said, nodding toward the kitten before folding up the bag she’d finished unloading. “You know where I found him today?”

Trixie wiped her hands on the fabric at her hips, walking over to the counter to help move the things that didn’t need to be in the kitchen.

“Where?” Trixie asked, lifting a bag off of the counter to bring into her office.

Katya rushed over to swoop the kitten up into the air, his back legs flailing as she spoke directly into his face.

“He was on the _washing machine_.”

“Oh, wow!” Trixie said, pausing her walk to look up at the irritated kitten up in the air. “While it was on?”

“While it was on.”

“Huh. Miss. Mabel had an adventure kitty.”

Katya let him down before he could start hissing, placing him properly on the tile and pushing in the chair she left out. Trixie emerged from her office within the next minute, one hand gripping a small stack of DVD cases.

“Did you see what I picked up?” she asked, handing them over to her wife. Katya immediately let her lower back fall to the counter as she leaned back, examining each cover individually. “I dug, like, pretty deep in there,” Trixie continued.

“Oh shit!” Katya exclaimed, looking back up to bug her eyes out at the other woman. “ _Fried Green Tomatoes_?”

Trixie smiled.

“It was only five bucks because they tried to make the movie into a BFF thing.”

Katya grinned.

“We know the truth in this house.”

Trixie chuckled and walked over to grab a glass out of the cabinet, scooped ice out of the freezer, and turned on the tap. Katya finished flipping through the movies and set them behind her on the counter.

“So what are you gonna make with that yogurt?” Trixie asked over her shoulder, placing her glass next to the sink. She turned back to start washing her hands. “Something witchy again?”

“It’s always something witchy, babe.”

Trixie snorted and turned back to face her, copying her stance against the counter and rubbing her hands in a towel.

“Well, what is it supposed to do?”

Katya grinned and pushed herself off of the counter. Walking toward Trixie, she easily cornered her against the sink. Trixie giggled and mumbled a question along the lines of “What are you doing?” and let Katya grab the hair laying over her shoulder.

“It’s gonna protect your hair. And mine. But mostly yours since you wanna bleach it.”

Trixie’s eyes bugged a little.

“Yogurt?”

“Yogurt, bananas, and honey,” Katya said, pulling Trixie away from the counter by her lower back. She’d intended to continue explaining the supposed magic of the yogurt mask, but got distracted by the cold feeling on her palms.

“You got your ass all wet.”

Trixie turned her head away from the other woman and reached behind her, groaning at the wet spot on her skirt.

“God dammit,” she hissed, wiggling out of Katya’s arms to go upstairs to change.

“You couldn’t feel that?” Katya called behind her, laughter in her voice.

“My skirt was bunched up! I gotta change anyway if you’re gonna make me put weird shit in my hair.”

“Hey!” Katya yelled up the stairs. “I’m trying to keep my wife from going bald.”

***

Trixie had to resist picking up the kitten practically screaming at her feet as Katya worked the mask into her hair. Katya did her own hair first -- she always kept it cut above her shoulders -- and let him lick the yogurt off of her finger to calm his incessant meowing. Of course, getting a taste only made him start yelling for more.

“Hey! Tobey!” Katya said, making the cat pause for a moment. “Shut the fuck up!”

“Be nice to him,” Trixie said, her tone scolding. “He can’t eat this stuff anyway. He’d shit his tail off.”

“I thought if he tried it he wouldn’t wanna eat it anymore!”

“Tobey loves bananas.”

Katya leaned over Trixie’s head to try and look at whatever she could see of her face. Trixie avoided eye contact.

“How do you know that Tobey loves bananas?” Katya asked, fingers stalled on Trixie’s scalp.

Trixie let Tobey jump into her lap.

“...I let him have the last bite sometimes,” Trixie mumbled, bringing his head up to her lips for a kiss. He attempted to lick at her hairline, and she immediately brought him back down to her lap.

Katya tsked and pulled a hand out of Trixie’s hair to dip back into the bowl of yogurt.

“This is probably the grossest thing I’ve ever let you do to me,” Trixie said, very seriously.

Katya cackled.

“ _This_ is the grossest thing? Yogurt in your hair?”

“You can’t tell me this doesn’t feel disgusting!”

“Maybe it does-” Katya said, putting the last of the mask that would fit on her hair. “-but at least it smells good.”

Katya made sure the towel around Trixie’s neck covered her as best as it could before twisting her hair into one thick piece and letting it fall down her back.

“Okay!” she said, grabbing the bowl off of the ottoman as she came to a stand. “We’ve got a date in the shower in twenty minutes.”

Trixie sighed as she looked on at Tobey running after Katya’s bare heels, trying his hardest to get one last taste of the mask before it went into the fridge.

“You know we can hardly fit in that thing together,” she said, the volume of her voice increasing as Katya got farther away. “It was cute to try when we moved in, but I’m fatter than I was in college.”

“You aren’t fat,” Katya called back. “Just your ass. That’s how it’s always been!”

“Uh, no! I used to just be top heavy!”

“Well now you’ve got both!” Katya reemerged from the kitchen holding Tobey up to her chest with something feathery sticking out the side of his mouth. “And it only took five years for you to even out,” she said, grin white and stupid.

Trixie rolled her eyes, keeping a smile on her face as she looked around the couches for the TV remote.

“Did you wanna watch one of those movies I got?” Trixie asked.

“If you wanna put one in, we can. But you know I’m gonna touch you in the shower, so it’s not like its gonna be a quick pause.”

Trixie blinked.

“Or you could just _not_ do that and we can have sex later when we’re dry and not trapped in a shower stall.”

Katya shrugged and released Tobey to the floor, who quickly jumped out of her arms and scurried off to find his mother.

“As long as I get some, I’m fine.”

Trixie tossed the remote back over to the loveseat where she found it.

“Well, thank you for being so adaptable.”

There was a quick pause before both of them burst into laughter. Katya accidentally stuck a hand back in her yogurt-covered hair.

“Oh, god dammit,” she said, going to lick it off of her fingers.

Trixie made a face and got up from the ottoman.

“Ugh, Katya, don’t eat that! It’s been sitting in your hair for like...ten minutes.”

“Trixie, it’s _yogurt_!”

“Yeah, smelly ass yogurt off of your sweaty scalp!” Trixie exclaimed, giving Katya a playful push on the shoulder on the last word. “Go back into the kitchen and wash your hands! I’m actually gonna start on dinner instead anyway. We need to eat.”

Katya’s eyebrows rose as she followed her wife into the kitchen. 

“You’re doing dinner tonight?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Now we _have_ to fuck later.”

Trixie scoffed and looked over her shoulder with a playful smile. Even with her hair covered in yogurt, she was still the most beautiful woman Katya could have ever convinced to live on a farm with her. The marriage was just an added bonus.

Making dinner was never that big of a Trixie activity, which is why Katya felt the need to make a big deal about it. It wasn’t as if she were an amazing cook — Katya was better, which is why she did it most days — but she was always very accomodating. Katya wasn’t picky, but Trixie still made sure to ask her how she felt about any additions she was considering for the meal. If Katya preferred one cheese over the other, she’d use that. If Katya wanted her yolk cooked through and Trixie wanted it runny, she’d do it both ways. She was nice like that.

“What are you making, lady?” Katya asked, stepping past her to get to the sink.

“Something I can let sit while I get this shit out of my hair,” she said, voice turning to a mumble as she rummaged through the cabinets. “Do you think there’s some kind of beauty benefits to rubbing pumpkin pulp on your hair or skin or something?” Trixie asked, glancing back over at Katya.

“I know there is. Why?”

Katya was witchy looking enough, but this would seal the deal.

“We can start selling face masks and shit if we put another mini fridge in the tent. Do you know how to make them?”

Katya’s eyes nearly bugged out if her head.

“Are you telling me to capitalize off of my magic?”

Trixie looked back at her with a straight face and turned back to their food.

“Sure,” she said, pausing. “Yeah. Face masks made by a witchy lesbian with products from her own farm...that’s probably the most cliché thing we never thought of. As soon as we get an ad up online, every hippie bitch in the area is gonna come down to try it even if it doesn’t work. And we can sell it through the online shop.”

She walked an armful of ingredients next to the stove and pulled out the big pot from a cabinet under the counter.

“Do you want me to help you start working on recipes this week? If we get them sorted out by mid-November, we can market them as Christmas gifts. Then it can be a regular thing next fall and we can stop exploiting our animals for money,” Trixie said, putting a hand on her hip and turning toward the other woman. “Do you think that might work?”

Katya walked up and put her hands on each side of Trixie’s face.

“I’m so happy you went to fucking college.”

***

Katya let Trixie finish making dinner before dragging her into the shower. The hair masks were starting to dry up and smell less like bananas and honey and more like sour milk. Washing their hair took much longer than they anticipated, and Trixie started lamenting about dinner getting cold. Katya decided to let it stay that way.

Though she listened to Trixie and waited until they were out of the shower, Katya couldn’t keep her hands to herself long enough for them to get dry. Trixie hardly put up a fight. She let her lay kisses all over her body and make a home between her legs. Trixie marvelled at the difference in texture just one go at the hair mask accomplished; she was sure to slip in a “your hair is so soft” amongst her praises. Trixie returned the favor in a different way as soon as she was done, and they ended up laying naked and still slightly shower-damp in a heap on the bed.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me bleaching my hair?” Trixie asked quietly, her ring hand resting on the outside of Katya’s thigh. “I know you think I look cute with the brown.”

“You look more than just _cute_. But I’m not gonna stop you,” Katya said, sigh in her voice as she stared up at the ceiling. “You’ve always talked about going blonde. That’s why we’re doing the mask thing.”

“You’re not gonna miss it as soon as we dye it, are you?”

Katya grinned and looked down at her wife.

“How could I miss her-“ Katya started, tapping her fingers down past Trixie’s soft stomach. “-If I still see her all the time right here?”

Trixie growled and rolled away, making Katya cackle and roll back on top of her.

“Don’t leave! I love your bush!” Katya giggled, smacking kisses all over Trixie’s jaw. “Don’t run away from me!”

Trixie sighed and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s waist, closing her eyes and letting Katya rest her head in the crook of her neck.

“We need to go eat dinner-” she said, practically unmoving. “-Before I fall asleep.”

“Do I need to do something to keep you up?” Katya murmured, voice suggestive and low.

“Yeah. Get off of me and get dressed.”

Katya let out a dramatic sigh, grunted, and rolled off of the bed. Trixie let a large breath of air through her nose as she sat up, leaning her elbows on her bent knees. She ran a hand through her still-damp hair, looking over at each nightstand in search of a hair tie. There was a small black one resting on top of Katya’s seldom-used eyemask; she crawled over to grab it.

Katya emerged from the dresser with a handful of baby wipes and a pair of panties for both: satiny lavender for Trixie, bright red cotton for Katya.

“Clean yourself up,” Katya said, voice gruff as she tossed a cold wipe onto Trixie’s outstretched leg.

Trixie almost started swinging, but Katya’s apology was swift and filled with laughter and follow-through. She climbed back into bed and grabbed the wipe out of Trixie’s fist, kissed her on the cheek, and helped her clean up.

“What clothes do you want?” Katya asked. “I’ll get ‘em.”

“You don’t have to get my clothes,” Trixie said, pouting as Katya walked back over to the dresser and slipped on a pair of baggy grey sweatpants.

Katya ignored her.

“Do you want pants?”

“No.”

“Big shirt or a nightgown?”

Trixie asked for a shirt, so Katya tossed over the one that she bought for Trixie at Goodwill from a trip they never went on. It was about two sizes too big with a faded silhouette of Daisy Duck on the front and a detailed map of Disney’s Magic Kingdom on the back. Katya slipped on a plain white tee that fit much better than Trixie’s, but wasn’t nearly as cute.

“I’ll meet you downstairs, girlie.”

***

Dinner reheated better than it tasted made fresh, which was a relief to both of them. Because work on the farm started fairly early, they weren’t used to staying up late. The pumpkin patch just opened last week, so they’d been especially busy. Trixie spent her time making sure the public played fair with the animals — mostly by staying near and looking scary — so it was rare that they were together during the work day. Every Sunday the farm was closed, so every Sunday Trixie ran whatever errands they needed to do so Katya could stay home and relax. They needed to start paying the part-time kids to shop for them so Katya could see her wife more. They only needed one of them to man the register at a time anyway.

Despite being tired from the rest of the week, Katya wanted to stay up with Trixie like they used to. After they ate, they retired to the couch to watch one of the movies from their new stack. Trixie hauled out the big blanket for the two of them to share. Katya laid with her legs stretched out on the couch, only technically sitting because her head was up on the armrest. Trixie laid fully on top of her, resting her head on Katya’s chest and pulling the blanket up to her chin.

The movie was fine; nothing they hadn’t seen before. About ten minutes in, Katya had taken Trixie’s hair out of her bun so she could have even more fun petting her head. Katya’s fingers on her scalp, the sound of her heart beating softly in her chest, and the overall comfort of the situation were slowly lulling Trixie to sleep. She felt her eyes slip closed a few times, and eventually just let it happen. As long as she kept thinking and kicked her leg every once in awhile, she would be fine. But just as Trixie was about to lose her fight against sleep, the steady beating in her ear changed its rhythm.

Trixie pushed a hand against Katya’s chest, lifted her head and asked in a sleepy voice, “Why is your heart beating so fast?”

Katya started laughing, her cheeks turning the slightest pink.

“What? What is it?” Trixie asked, her eyebrows furrowed. “Katya, are you _blushing_?”

“Maybe!” Katya said, raising her eyebrows at the woman interrogating her at her chest. “Would you just-“

“What are you thinking about?”

“Trixie!” Katya cried, squirming to sit up for real this time. Trixie grunted and got off of her, sitting up on her knees beside her. “I was thinking about you, if you really wanna know.”

Trixie blinked.

“Shut up. No way,” she said, confused grin growing on her face. “You are so gay. That’s so...what about me was making your heart beat so fast?”

“I was just-“ Katya sighed. She was embarrassed, which was a rare sight. Katya was usually pretty shameless. She spoke her thoughts aloud so often, she didn’t really know how to react when she was caught being in her head. “Were you watching the movie?” she asked. “Or were you asleep?”

Trixie ran a hand through her hair and threw it over one shoulder.

“I was mostly asleep,” she yawned. Katya yawned too. “But I could hear your heartbeat. So, like…that woke me up. Just tell me what you were thinking about!”

“I saw them playing with the baby and I just...started thinking about you with the kids in the pumpkin patch. And I was thinking about what it would be like if you were with...like, our baby. If we ever had one.”

It was then that Trixie realized they’d never talked about having kids before. At least not seriously. She was sure the topic came up before when they were still dating, but the idea of a future family changes from college years to full-on adulthood. Once you have a semi-stable business, the only thing left with that was to stay afloat. And if your job isn’t too much of a worry, then you can start worrying about other things. Going on trips. Finding a girlfriend for your cat. Getting new furniture. Dyeing your hair. Having children.

“Do you want a baby?” she asked simply. “I never really thought you would.”

“You know I don’t mind kids,” Katya said.

“Well, sure you don’t _mind_ kids. But do you want one? We’re kind of at the age where like...that’s prime time for being a mom.”

“I just think you would be a good mom,” Katya said, shrugging. Trixie snorted, but not so much at her comment as much as the way that she said it.

“You think so?”

“You look so cute when you’re with the animals,” Katya said. “Imagine you with a _real_ baby.”

“Those are real babies, Kat.”

Katya shook her head.

“No, like a human baby. The real thing!” she said, excitedly grabbing at her thigh. “It’d be a good look for you!”

Trixie didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t tell if Katya was just awkwardly attempting to tell her that she was actually thinking about having children. Perhaps their hypothetical baby was meant to stay that way — hypothetical.

“...So are you telling me you maybe wanna have kids someday?” Trixie asked.

Katya grinned.

“I mean, if we _did_ have a baby, you’d finally be a real, certified milf.”

“Having a baby is a lot to go through just to be called a milf. Am I not already a milf? Is raising all these farm babies not enough?”

Katya snickered, pulling her wife back over in an embrace. Trixie giggled into her hair, soft and messily wavy like her own.

“I don’t know if I’m really dying to have kids,” Katya said, resting her chin on Trixie’s shoulder. “I wasn’t even dying to get married until I had you around. But I know I would love any baby you dragged in here.”

Trixie breathed a laugh and looped her arms around Katya’s trim waist.

“How old is too old to have kids?”

“That depends,” Katya said. “Would you be getting pregnant? Or saving a baby from being an orphan, or whatever?”

“Adopting,” Trixie said rather firmly. If there was one thing she was certain of, is that she didn’t want to get pregnant. It just wasn’t necessary. There were already enough babies alive with no mothers; what was the point in having more? Adoption was expensive and time consuming, but so was pregnancy. Adoption just felt better.

“If you’re adopting...I’d say you can be older to start out. But if you’re older than, like, mid-fifties by the time they graduate high school, that’s weird.”

“Okay,” Trixie said. “So we have about...ten more years? Eight? We can’t be old and embarrassing. Gotta be hip.”

“We’ve got time to figure it out,” Katya said, pulling her head off of Trixie’s shoulder. “Wanna go upstairs and see if we can just get it over with now?”

“We-“ Trixie found herself speechless. “Shut up.”

Katya snorted and pulled Trixie into her lap, kissing the back of her neck and shifting her attention back toward the movie. Both of them knew that they wouldn’t last much longer sitting on the couch. The night was coming to a close. 

Neither of them really knew if they wanted children or not. They’d certainly be useful around the farm once they reached a certain age, but that wasn’t the point in having children. At least not in the twenty-first century. Even though the world has been rapidly changing, it can’t pick up everyone with it every single time. Trixie didn’t know what it was actually like for gay parents and their children. Maybe in the city people understood, but she didn’t know what things were like out here. She was surprised people kept coming when they found out their farm was ran by a couple of lesbians. 

They still had other babies they needed to raise before they moved onto a different one. The two of them had just barely settled into farm life; they busted their asses to keep people coming out to their place to spend money. Maybe for now, deciding to commit to a semi-weekly hair mask was as big of a choice Trixie needed to deal with. The next step would be actually going blonde. Maybe then they could start thinking about raising children.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even mean to write this one but....like........it be like that sometimes. is trixie already a milf, or do they need a human baby for that label to work? comment below !
> 
> anyway!! i've got quite a few different trixya projects going on in the background, and this one was mostly just a break from my massive one. big thank you to all the friends i shoved this on -- ESPECIALLY the little lady who birthed this idea with me in the dms. i've been very quiet in this fandom for at least 5 years, but debuting like this me feel like a baby!! so i hope you'll have me :* i plan on sticking around for a lil bit
> 
> you can always find me on tumblr @embroideried ! see y'all later <3


End file.
